memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Memory Alpha:Beleid en Richtlijnen
De Memory Alpha administrators hebben een aantal richtlijnen opgesteld welke over het algemeen worden geaccepteerd door de leden. Zorg ervoor dat je bekend bent met de richtlijnen en algemene regels. Als je vragen hebt dan kan je die posten op de overleg pagina. Algemeen beleid Memory Alpha is een encyclopedie De opzet is om een referentie database te maken over alles wat met Star Trek te maken heeft. Het is geen forum of chat room. De overleg pagina's zijn ervoor om te discusieren over het schrijven van artikelen en niets anders Hieronder vind je de algemene richtlijnen, doelstellingen en functies van Memory Alpha: * Wijziging richtlijn: Hoe wijzig ik een artikel en welke stijl hou ik aan.. * Naamgevings richtlijn: Wat wordt de naam van een nieuw artikel. * Disambiguation: Hoe vermijd ik artikelen met dezelfde naam. * Afbeeldingen richtlijn: Wat zijn de regels m.b.t. het uploaden van afbeeldingen. * Copyrights: De onvermijdelijke wettelijke regels... * Etiquette: Advies wat te doen bij conflicten. * Verwijderings richtlijn: Wanneer worden artikelen verwijderd. * Canon beleid: Wat wordt geaccepteerd en wat niet. * Spoiler richtlijn: Lezer let op! * Redirect: Hoe redirects te gebruiken. * Privacy beleid ' Kijk voor meer nuttige informatie op:' Algemeen gebruik Memory Alpha als je nieuw bent op Memory Alpha. Naleving Naleving van Memory Alpha's richtlijnen wordt geregeld via het algemene lidmaatschap. Iemand attent maken op een fout (uiteraard wel beleefd blijven) is meestal voldoende. Mochten er problemen onstaan dan hebben administrators de mogelijkheid om in te grijpen door een richtlijn simpelweg heel strikt toe te passen, eventueel kunnen zij een artikel blokkeren zodat gemoederen kunnen bedaren. In extreme gevallen kunnen de oprichters van dit project Dan Carlson en Harry Doddema, ingrijpen door een gebruiker uit te sluiten, dit gebeurt alleen in de ergste gevallen. ' Voor meer informatie zie:' Bans en blokkeringen, Beschermings beleid Specifieke richtlijnen Algemene richtlijnen * Voeg toe wat je weet of waar je meer over wilt weten (en ga verstandig om met stubs) * Durf artikelen te wijzigen * Probeer het eens te zijn met elkaar * Maak het web * Verduidelijk tekortkomingen Gedrags richtlijnen * Onderteken je postings op overleg pagina's * Val niemand persoonlijk aan (doe persoonlijke menings verschillen via email) * Log in voordat je grootte wijzigingen doorvoerd * Gebruik geen aanstootgevende gebruikersnamen * Bans en blokkeringen * Niet onnodig pagina's beschermen * Wees welwillend tegenover nieuwe leden Inhoudelijke richtlijnen * Perfectie wordt niet gevraagd * Defineer en beschrijf * Wees duidelijk (ga niet van uit dat er al veel kennis bij de lezer aanwezig is) * Verklaar het jargon * Ga doelmatig om met overduidelijke onzin * Controleer je feiten * Citeer je bronnen (geef duidelijke referenties) * Maak nuttige artikelen (en hou rekening met je lezer als je schrijft) * Vermijd loze kreten * Informeer en wees onderhoudend * Beschrijf externe links * Gebruik geen externe links maar Memory Alpha links * Zoek en breid een stub artikelen uit * Gebruik de juiste custom berichten Stijl richtlijnen * Stijl handleiding * Kopieer geen primaire bronnen * Voorkom dat je artikel een wees wordt * Vul altijd het samenvatting veld in * Volg de opmaak conventies * Deel je pagina in * Maak geen sub-pagina's * Schrijf je artikelen in de juiste stijl Diversen * Hoe om te gaan met vandalisme * De hoofdpagina wijzigen * Wijzigen MediaWiki namespace tekst eo:Memory Alpha:Gvido sv:Memory Alpha:Policy och riktlinjer bg:Memory Alpha:Указания и правила cs:Memory Alpha:Pravidla a doporučení de:Memory Alpha:Richtlinien und Empfehlungen en:Memory Alpha:Policies and guidelines es:Memory Alpha:Políticas y guías fr:Memory Alpha:Recommandations et règles à suivre it:Memory Alpha:Politiche e linee guida pl:Memory Alpha:Zasady i zalecenia ru:Правила и рекомендации